Being Free
by K0LABN 'Kicks
Summary: After a run in with Kouga which inevitably got Inuyasha sat which in turn made Inuyasha run off. For what reason, Sango goes to find out, she finds out why but she also finds out there might be a us. One-Shot Inu/San


A/N - Hey again, This is for all my Inuyasha fans. I know my writing was horrible, the plots were horrible, and sometimes made no sense what so ever, but now it's all in the past. I present, me, but with a upgrade. Here is to all the people who had the courage or stupidity to make it through my stories.

If your waiting for my other fics like **A Warrior's Path **and **How a Sit Changed Everything, **sorry, but you gotta wait. My mind on making One-Shots right now. Don't worry though, it's gonna come out. Maybe this One-Shot could be the new start of **How a Sit Changed Everything** but it's up to you, the readers.

Disclaimer - I Don't Own Naruto

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Another day searching for leads to the Shikon Jewel fragments, using Miroku to get a free inn and food, and fighting demons. Another day in the life of the Inuyasha crew. Gets pretty to be pretty boring after you do it almost everyday, sure there is those days were they are fighting for their lives and trying to prevent world destruction but that turns out to be less exciting and more Life-threating. As they say, you can't have it both ways.

"Why don't you get outta here you flea-bitten Mutt!"

And of course there are those days when Kouga comes around riles up Inuyasha, tries to woo Kagome, and being all around dick to Inuyasha. Knowing that he can't do anything unless he wants to meet Mother Earth, up close and personal.

"Who you call flea-bitten you Tick-faced Wolf"

Of course Inuyasha has to respond, more often than not it ends badly because of his temper, but maybe, just maybe he can reign in his temper to prevent the him testing the earth with his face.

"Wanna go right now!? You damn mutt!" Koga raises his fist in a challenge

"I beat you down so badly, you won't even remember your god damn name" Inuyasha yells back bringing out his claws and cracking his knuckles in his signature style.

After all the run in's with Koga, Inuyasha would know how this would turn out after getting slammed into the ground multiple times. But of course, when was the last time Inuyasha turned down a challenge?

"Inuyasha" Kagome said sternly, her eyes closed.

That is when the alarm bells in Inuyasha's head finally went off as he turned his head slowly, looking at her, praying that she won't do it

_'Please, please, please, don't do it, not today' _Pleaded Inuyasha in his mind.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha went face first into the dirt

Again another day when Inuyasha gets sat, Kouga boasts about Kagome being his woman, Kagome grinning awkwardly while waving him off, everyone group thinking Inuyasha is an idiot for knowing what would happen then after Kouga left he would get up angry but move on.

....Or is it?

After Inuyasha was just sent face first into the dirt, Kouga grinned smugly at Inuyasha then went over to Kagome, grabbing her hand.

"One day after I have slain Naraku, I'll come back to get you" Kouga proclaimed.

One Down..

"I'll keep that in mind, Kouga" Kagome awkwardly said, waving him off.

Two down..

"That Idiot he should have seen what was coming" Shippo said, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"After all these times of running into Kouga, you knew what was coming" Sango sighed, stance like Shippo's, Kilala nodding on her shoulder.

"Sometime I wonder, Inuyasha" Miroku said, his hand on his forehead and eyes closed.

Three down...

"See you later Kagome" Kouga waved before running off into the distance.

Kagome sighed _'Finally that's over' _she then turned over to Inuyasha intending to give him a lecturing...

Four dow-

"Hey wait" Kagome confused "Where is Inuyasha?"

The mark where he sat is still there, but Inuyasha was gone

"I don't Know" Shippo said, scratching his head.

"He must of got up and went to the forest to pout" Sango explained.

"He never got up this fast before, this is highly unusual" Miroku said, his eyes closed with his hand to his chin.

"Either way, it looks like we are camping here for tonight" Sango said, laying down her boomerang.

"It seems so" Miroku sighing.

"Why does he do that every time Kouga is around?" Kagome wondered, sitting down next to Shippo

"Who knows?" Miroku says _'Of course everyone knows except for Inuyasha'_

"Lets get some firewood while we wait for him" Sango standing up.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==-

Later That Night.....

The firewood was crackling under the shine of the moon. Everyone was doing their thing, Sango was polishing her weapon, Miroku was mediating or what looked close to it, Shippo was playing with a toy that Kagome brought, and Kagome, she was looking at the fire wondering what happened to him. Maybe he was attacked? He could be hurt, or even dead.

Kagome shook her head before standing up, but just as she was about to suggest we look for him, Sango spoke.

"Im going to look for him" Sango picking up her boomerang "He's been out far longer than usual"

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked "Do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine" Sango answered with a smile "Besides I don't want to bother you "

"O.K, if your sure" Miroku replied unsurely.

"I am" Sango moved to the forest to search for Inuyasha

"Kilala, stay here" Sango commanded as Kilala started to follow

Kilala's ears fell but she obeyed and returned to her her spot by the campfire as Sango went into the forest to find Inuyasha.

"I hope they come back soon" Shippo said, Kilala mewing her agreement

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

In The Forest...

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. She had been searching the forest for 30 minutes now but no sign of Inuyasha.

She didn't even know why she stood up and declared she would find him, it was obvious that Kagome was going to look for him. She didn't even know why she agreed to search for him alone. Something about his leaving disturbed her, while she was polishing her weapon, all she could think about was him. What if he was hurt? Maybe even worse

She sighed and looked up at the moon. Something was drawing her to him over the last weeks, she didn't know what, but she knew it was something akin to love, maybe a crush. Miroku was great man, but his willingness to bear a children to any woman just told her he would not stay faithful for long. Now, he seemed to just be a friend than a potential husband.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled again, hoping find any sign of him.

But Inuyasha on the other hand seemed the total opposite of Miroku. Whereas Miroku was calm as can be, Inuyasha was rash and headstrong as they come. Miroku could talk himself nearly out of every confrontation whereas Inuyasha would beat everyone down. Where, Miroku is perverted as they come, Inuyasha on the other hand seems to shy away at the slightest amount of skin. Miroku wouldn't be faithful in the least, but Inuyasha looks to be the one who would stay devoted to his other no matter what. He would make a great husband.

Sango shook her head at that thought. That thought was wrong, Inuyasha was Kagome's and vice versa. There is no way she would even get Inuyasha. But still anything can happen.

"Where is he?" Sango wondering to herself and to get away from these thoughts.

But then she came across claw marks in the tree and on the dirt, as she came closer, she investigated the claw marks.

_'These are definitely Inuyasha's but they are pretty long ago' _Sango thought to herself.

_'They look like they lead in that direction" _Sango thought as she started to follow it.

After about 5 minutes of follow the claw marks she came to a clearing with a river.

She braced herself for any thing as entered the clearing, but what she came across was not a battlefield of dead bodies, far from it. It was untouched from battle, the only thing around was Inuyasha on a log gazing upon a stream.

"There you are Inuyasha" Sango announced, walking toward Inuyasha and startling him.

_'Thats odd' _Sango thought as she stopped _'Nothing ever startles him_, _unless he was deep in thought'_

"What the hell are you doing here Sango!?" Inuyasha yelled back, gathering his wits.

"Looking for you, of course!" Sango yelled back.

"Well, no one asked you" Inuyasha shot back with angry look

"Everyone is worried about you" Sango said, grabbing his arm "So com-" Sango sentence was cut short as Inuyasha pulled his arm roughly back, nearly taking her with it.

"Whats wrong wi-" Sango stopped as she looked at his face. He looked very troubled, not the usual pout but something serious on his mind.

Inuyasha didn't respond as he went right back gazing at the stream, hoping she would get the hint and leave, but she just stood there. Sango just stood there trying to figure out what Inuyasha has on his mind. But as minutes passed she stood there, making Inuyasha even more irritated and wanting to just scream at her to get the hell out of here, Sango on the hand, was too far in thought about his unusual behavior to notice Inuyasha was getting angry.

But after five minutes of just standing there and staring at him, Inuyasha couldn't stand it no more.

"Hey why don't you get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking Sango out of her musings "As you can see I'm fine, so tell the others okay and leave me alone" Inuyasha now quietly said, still gazing at the stream

Sango didn't know what to do, one part of her said just to leave and let him think, but another part of her said to find out what is the cause of all this. Sango turned around and walk toward the exit of the clearing, but once she was at the exit, she turned at gazed at Inuyasha. He looked very deep in thinking, she could see everything, his sadness, confusion, and anger.

At that moment she made her decision, she walked back slowly to where Inuyasha was thinking and slowly sat down next to him. She knew he was eventually talk, it's just a matter of time.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Meanwhile.....

The rest of the group was waiting for the return of Sango and Inuyasha and by now over 40 minutes have passed. Miroku was still meditating, Shippo was now sleeping, Kilala was still waiting anxiously for her master's return, and Kagome was worried by now.

"There taking to long, I'm going to look for them" Kagome stated as she stood up.

"Easy Kagome, Sango is probably talking Inuyasha into coming back right now, you know how stubborn he is" Miroku answered, opening one eye.

"Maybe your right" Kagome sitting back down.

But even with Miroku's answer, she didn't feel right, she still felt like something was gonna happen.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Back In The Forest.....

15 minutes has passed and yet none had made a move. By now Inuyasha know she is there but refuses to acknowledge her and Sango is waiting for Inuyasha to explode. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

"Why the hell are you still here!?" Inuyasha exploded, standing up and glaring at her.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what wrong!" Sango matching his voice, standing up as well.

"Are you waiting for the part where I spill my guts, then you say 'Isn't that better' then we leave happy, huh? Cause that ain't gonna happen!" Inuyasha yelled at her face.

"No! I'm trying what the hell made you go off running into the woods but I see you aren't a man enough to face it, huh!?" Sango yelled back, not intimidated in the least.

"Of course I'm not a man! I'm a god damn Demon!"Inuyasha shot back

"So you do what you want!, huh, you leave when you to, your own free will, when you feel like it!?" Sango yelled, red from anger.

"I can't what do or go anywhere I want, cause I Don't Got Any Damn Free Will Thanks To Her And Her God Damn Rosary!!" Inuyasha roared.

All was silent for a while, except the sound the stream and of his heavy breathing. She just stared at him in disbelief, he never blamed anything on her, but now it seemed like he blamed her for this.

"W-what?" Sango said, confused.

"Just forget it" Inuyasha quietly said as he turned and sat on the log, Sango quickly sat down too, to find out what going on.

"Inuyasha, tell me, What is it? What happened?" Sango said, moving closer to him, her eyes pleading.

For awhile nothing was said. Inuyasha in his thoughts, Sango trying to coax it out of him

"Sango" Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Yes" Sango replied, hoping for an answer.

"Have you ever felt like you had know will?" Inuyasha questioned facing her, his eyes glowing under the moonlight

"Umm" Sango didn't even know how to answer that.

"Well I do, and it feels like now" Inuyasha answered, turning back to the stream.

"What?" Sango said, confused, wasn't he happy now?

"Don't get me wrong" Inuyasha said "I like you guys and this has been the craziest time of my life" Inuyasha paused

"But I have been almost alone my whole life, doing what I wanted, when I wanted, I just felt free" Inuyasha confessed, looking to the moon now with Sango at full attention.

"The freedom to do anything" Inuyasha said with a wistful smile on his face.

"But once I was pinned to that tree, I felt like all my freedom went like that" Inuyasha snapping his fingers to emphasize his point. Sango was finally being let in, into his deepest feelings.

"Once I awoke again, I saw her, Kagome, and I wanted to destroy her for taking away my freedom" Inuyasha clenching his fist. Sango being bold grabbed his fist with hers, gently. Looking down at her, Inuyasha's eyes softened before looking back up at the moon.

"Then she put this rosary on me" Inuyasha pointing to it with his free hand. "Although I'm awake and can do stuff, I still feel like I have no will"

"But why?" Sango asked, still wanting to know the answer.

"If I do anything thats wrong in her eyes, I get pulled down to the earth" Inuyasha said "She knows I'm a human, but she treats me like a dog if I do anything wrong" Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowing

"Thats the worst part, being treated like a dog, I'm no dog, you know how degrading it feels to be treated like a dog, I can't be trained like a dog, I'm a person" Inuyasha said, clenching his fist so hard, blood started to pour. Sango opening his fist and looking at Inuyasha, again Inuyasha's eyes softened as he gazed upon her.

"I feel like my free will has just been stripped from me" Inuyasha looking at the stream. "Doing what ever she wants me to do or I get face plant to the dirt" Inuyasha said softly.

"It irritates me" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Sango replied, confused.

"Just one day, one day, Kouga will have had enough and once Kagome sends me to the earth, Kouga might take his chance and crush my face with his foot and that will be the end of me" Inuyasha smiling at the moon

"That will never happen" Sango assured, unknowingly holding hands

"Still, if he finally had enough, my life would end there, no dramatic battle, no hero's death, no nothing" Inuyasha finally smiling a true smile

"But I'm planning not to bite it like that" Sango smiling along with him

Soon it drifted into a peaceful quietness, with it off his chest, he feels alot better, Sango enjoying the sound of the stream and staying close to Inuyasha. It wasn't until a couple minutes later, Sango noticed her hand was still in his.

"S-sorry" Sango blushing moving to grab her hand.

"You can leave it if you want" Inuyasha said blushing also.

Sango thought for a moment and left it alone enjoying the peace and sneaking glances at Inuyasha. It wasn't after ten 5 minutes that Inuyasha spoke.

"Thanks Sango, I really needed to get that off my chest" Inuyasha said, facing her, still blushing.

"Y-Your welcome Inuyasha, anytime" Sango said, Blushing also.

Both looking into each other eyes, it seemed like forever but someone made the move, neither knew who started it but they both were moving toward each others faces, eyes closing. The kiss was something else, never did he feel like this when he kissed Kagome. Sango was thinking the same thing but with the monk. The kiss was just a second but it felt longer than that to them.

After the kiss they looked into each others eyes before looking at the moon shining on them, the stream right in front of them Sango leaning on him, his arm around her, it looked like a perfect picture.

"Should we go back now" Inuyasha asked, still holding her.

"Maybe later" Sango replied,

For now she justs wants to spend time with him and him with her and just imagine no one else exists.....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

EnD.....

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N- How was it?. I really need your reviews cause I still want to know if my writing is appertiated around her. I know, but I dont want to write stuff and noone is reading it. Your feed back is really important to me so please review...


End file.
